The Coward
by lederra
Summary: Roman cheers up his friend Brian when a coward sends him an anonymous letter about his relationship with Carter. WARNING! Hint of SLASH if you don't like SLASH then don't read it.


The Coward!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Roman or Brian from the Fast and Furious universe they are the creative property of their creator, the only one who I own is my O.C. 'It'.

Summary: Roman visits Brian just before one of his races to find his friend upset, not knowing the reason for it he asks him and Brian hands him an anonymous note that had been pushed under his door.

A/N: This was written at the request of one of my reviewers who reviews on ever story I ever write and so when they asked me to write this I thought, well they are good enough to review every time so I figured I owed them for their many reviews and loyally following my work since I started writing on this site.

It's a simple story and I hope that none of you are offended by it, if you are then apologies but I promised this reviewer that I would upload this story and I don't ever break my promises!

* * *

Brian sat slumped in his chair, his eyes wandering towards a crumpled piece of paper lying on Carters desk, he knew he should just throw it away ignore what was written on it but he found himself unable to do so.

He had tried twice to throw it away the paper both times crumpled into a ball and thrown into the bin but both times Brian had pulled it back out of the bin, smoothing it out on the desk and then sitting back studying it, he knew he was being stupid and perverse in refusing to part with it but he just could not help it.

Again his eyes wandered towards the paper at the disgusting words and phrases written on it and he again made to reach for it intending to finally throw it away but before his hand could close over it he heard a door opening and the sound of his best friend's voice as it sailed down the hallway towards the room he was presently sitting in.

"Hey Brian where are you bro?"

Brian looked up as the door opened, his hand finally grasping the letter that had been pushed under his door sometime in the night, hiding it from sight not really wanting his friend Rome to see what was written there. He knew what Rome would do and say if he was to see it and he did not want to risk his friend getting into trouble over it.

"Brian what are doing hiding in here, you got a race in a while, your fans are waiting for you. Not to mention the guy who is going to kick your ass during the race today."

Brian grinned at his friend but his smile did not reach his eyes and Rome narrowed his eyes at the expression of sorrow and grief in Brian's face.

"What's up man? You and Carter not had a fight or something because if that ass has upset you I will kick his butt all over Miami."

"No." Brian sighed, again smiling but failing to look any happier than he had earlier.

"Then what is it?" Rome sat in the only other chair in the small room watching his friend as a look of anguish passed over his face as if trying to decide whether to confide in his oldest friend or not.

"I found this earlier," he said passing the crumpled note to his friend." Someone had pushed it under the door."

Rome took the note that Brian passed him, his eyes quickly scanning the words upon it. As Brian sat and watched him read it he could see the anger that was rising in his friends face and he hoped that Rome did not explode at the words he read.

"What is this sick shit?"

Rome asked in disbelief as he read the words on the paper and did his best to keep his calm. He was not an educated man but he could see the letter was typed by what looked like an illiterate buffoon, words were misspelt and the grammar was just plain awful and to top it all whoever had sent had not signed it, had just the letter anonymous.

This alone told him everything that he needed to know about the writer and what he was thinking was not polite in the least. His eyes once more roamed over the words on the paper and they stopped at one particular phrase that almost made his blood boil in anger at what was written there.

'_I would not term the two of you as human you are just sick fucks and if you care at all for those around you then please have an accident and erase yourselves from the gene pool.'_

The words he had just read sickened him to think that there were such sad sicko's as the one who had written this tripe. He shook his head in disbelief at those words, someone it seemed had a problem with Brian and Carter being a couple but he knew he had to ask to be sure, he glanced up to see Brian watching him anxiously.

"I take it this piece of trash refers to you and Carter as being the 'sick fucks'?"

Brian nodded his eyes downcast as he thought about the man he loved and the fact that someone out there could not or in this case would not accept that he and Carter were together and were staying together if he had anything to do with it.

"Hey bro, you know what you do with a letter such as this. Brian destroy it, chuck it in the bin, it is trash and the person well I wouldn't call the writer of this trash a person in fact 'IT' is the best description for what in my opinion is nothing but a homophobic moron who if what else is written here is anything to go by but a saddo whose mummy doesn't love it."

Brian smiled at Romans words, he knew his friend was right but deep down he could not help being hurt by the words he had read or the sad narrow mindedness of some who could accept his relationship.

"Another thing you have to consider bro is this person is envious of you. You have everything you have ever wanted. A great life, fantastic car, and the best friend in the world, me and the best lover you will ever get. As for 'IT' well not signing it shows you what a coward 'IT' is."

Rome smiled as he said those words to his friend, he didn't necessarily believe the words about Brian having found his best lover and he knew that Brian knew this but his friend smiled at his words and Brian smiling again was the thing he wanted. He did not want Brian to be sad for his mind to be anywhere but on the race that was about to take place or the sight of his exhaust in front of him when he beat him across the finish line.

"We good now…yeah?"

He asked Brian watching him carefully and was happy to be rewarded with his friend's bright smile, his words hitting home just as he knew they would. Brian smiled as he rose to his feet he knew that Rome was right that the jealous thing, the 'IT' that had sent the letter was pathetic and not worth his time being wasted upon it.

"So who is going to beat me in this race?" he asked his friend as the two of them made their way out of the room.

"Why me of course bro," Roman grinned at him and spread his arms to show his magnificence off.

Brian laughed at Roman's antics as the friend grinned back at him, his eyebrow arched as if daring him to refute his claim.

"In your dreams!"

THE END

* * *

A/N: Just a short one for you and I hope you like it. If you did then please leave me a review! If no one leaves one then I will know you the reader, did not like it


End file.
